The low noise amplifier (LNA) in a radio frequency (RF) chip with a single receiving or a differential receiving is determined by the product positioning. In other words, after the RF chip is manufactured, the receiving mode of the LNA is either the single receiving or the differential receiving. Therefore, the LNA is incapable of supporting these two receiving modes under the RF chip is manufactured.